Society Calling
by McPhantom
Summary: I know this idea has been done many times, but this is my take as what would of happened if Cal had found Rose on the Carpathia, and they started their life together. Can Cal ever make Rose love him, as much as he loves her? Please R&R!
1. Found

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first Titanic story, so be nice. This is an idea I've been playing around with for a while. I hope you enjoy and remember to REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic, so don't sue, please.**

Cold and lifeless, Rose hid under a blanket, trying to fit in with the steerage crowd. Jack had made her promise that she would live. And she knew living wasn't going back to Cal and her mother.

"I don't think you'll find any of your people down here, Sir. It's all steerage." The attendant told Cal.

But Caledon Hockley knew better than that. He knew if he searched long enough, he would find her. Jack would of made sure she got on a boat, possibly giving his life by doing so. Cal hoped that this would have been the outcome. Not that he wanted Jack to die, just to leave Rose alone. And with him dead, Rose could come back to him.

Cal caught a glimpse of a lock of fiery red hair, and he pushed through the crowd to reach her.

"Rose!" He yelped, as the woman turned around and looked at him, puzzled.

Cal walked away, and looked across the deck, and out into the open ocean, and then he saw wisps of Rose's red hair blowing in the breeze, her white face hidden underneath a thin blanket.

Cal stepped closer to examine the body that the hair belonged to, and it was true. There she was, sitting, shivering, and all alone. Her face looked hollow and empty, but you could that she still had hope.

Cal walked over to her, and placed his hand on you back.

"I thought you were gone." He said, sitting down next to her. Rose turned away from him, hoping he was a dream, a mirage.

But he wasn't. Every cold, bitter piece of him was holding her, touching her, stroking her hair, and now, pulling her hand to stand up. Rose felt lifeless and small, as Cal hugged her.

"Oh, Rose." Cal said, as a tear fell from his cheek. Rose was alive, Jack was dead; finally, hopefully, everything could go back to the way things were.

"Cal," Rose whispered. "Cal, I'm not going back."

Cal let go of her and looked right into her eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous, of course you are. Everyone is worried sick about you, especially your poor mother."

"Cal, I can't, I won't." Rose stuttered

"Rose, this accident hasn't changed anything between you and me. You are still my fiancé, and you still have to honor me." Cal stated. "Now, come along. Your mother will be wanting to see you."

He pulled on her hand, and she stayed still.

"Rose!" Cal hissed. "Come with me. Now."

Rose reluctantly let Cal pull her through the crowds of people back to where the Carpathia staff had placed the first class survivors.

'I'm sorry, Jack' she thought, and looked up at Cal. Looking at him made her feel empty, like he was the only thing she could ever look at again.


	2. Past, Present and Future

**A/N: Hope you like this one. Not a lot of action, but a lot of perspective.**

**Disclaimer: My name is not James Cameron. I don't own Titanic.**

Ruth Dewitt Bukater fiddled with her napkin. It had been half an hour since Cal had gone to look for Rose. Her whole future depended whether or not Cal found her. Her entire lifestyle, her family's name, her place in society and her daughter's existence all was up to Cal. That was a lot of trust to place in one man's hands, but she knew Cal would stop at nothing to find her. Even though he didn't show it often, Ruth was positive Cal loved her daughter. It was Rose who wasn't in adoration.

Ruth had always known Rose wasn't very fond of Cal, but still forced him on her, saying it was best for their family, it was best for her. Ruth had tried to convince Rose of the idea that she did love Cal, that she almost started to believe that Rose really was in love with Cal. Almost.

Then Jack Dawson saved Rose from a sudden death on the Titanic, and everything changed. Rose was acting out, running off with Jack, going to parties below decks, running around the ship with him, and worst of all, posing naked for him to draw her.

But when Rose showed everyone that this more than a rebellious act of independence, or hatred towards her world of wealth and lies was when she left her opportunity to get on a lifeboat to go save Jack from the room he was being held captive in. Rose showed Ruth, Cal and everyone else what it really meant to be in love.

That was last time she saw her daughter. All night, she lay in the boat, wondering where she was, what was happening to her. Was she on a boat? Was she at the bottom of the Atlantic? She couldn't sleep, she couldn't think, not about anything except Rose.

At that moment, Cal came through the doors of the first class dining room, Rose on his arm. Ruth noticed her daughter's loneliness, a quality hidden in her eyes. Ruth stood up, walked over to her daughter, and hugged her.

"Oh, Rose." Ruth stroked her daughter's hair. "I was so afraid that I lost you!"

Rose gulped, and managed to spit out; "I'm here."

Cal watched the mother-daughter reunion with bliss. In his head, he was planning. Now that he knew what Rose was capable, he knew he could never let her out of his sight again. He would make sure he was absolutely positive of her whereabouts at all times. He never wanted to have to go through a 'Jack Dawson' experience again. Cal grinned. But from now on, he thought, someone will always be looking. That was just the start of it. Rose would never slip away from him again. He wouldn't give her the chance to.

Rose pulled away from her mother's stiff grasp, knowing that this was the only love she would be feeling for the rest her life. The love of something that was gone, buried at the bottom of the Atlantic. Jack Dawson was gone, and he took her heart with him.

Caledon Hockley led his fiancé down the gangway, clutching onto her hand as if she were going to fall down at any second. Rose's blank stare faced the New York City skyline. For some, seeing this was a sign of hope, a sign of a better future. But to Rose, it was greeting her back into a life of despair, loneliness and misery.

flashback

"_When the ship docks," Rose smiled "I'm getting off with you."_

"_What?" Jack said, but Rose saw the shimmer in his eyes, and she knew that he was ecstatic. _

"_I know. It doesn't make any sense. That's why I trust it." She kissed him again, praying, wishing, hoping that life could always be this perfect._

end flashback

Titanic had changed things, that was definite. She looked around at all the people surrounding her. Their lives had been changed drastically, loosing a loved one or everything they owned. But Rose felt like she hadn't changed at all. She was right back where she started, engaged to Cal, with no way out, no one to save her. Rose was supposed to be getting off Titanic with Jack, Not getting off the Carpathia with Cal.

Cal spotted the car that was going to transport them to the train station, from where they would take a train back to Philadelphia. As soon as they were seated in the car, he saw Rose. Not just a glance, but really saw her. There was something different about her. Her spirit, her fire was gone. It was if her spirit had gone down with Jack Dawson and the Titanic.

He didn't understand. What did Jack Dawson have that he didn't have? He had money, Jack did not. He had status, and a place in society, Jack did not. Cal could save her family's name, Jack could not. He had love for Rose. That was something Jack also had. Was there a way for Cal to show Rose that he loved her just as much as Jack did, and he could be there for her?

As soon as they had settled into the train, Rose fell fast asleep against the window. Cal smoothed her hair, and watched her sleep. She was so beautiful, so graceful, even when she was sleeping. Cal knew Rose was perfect, that was why he was in love with her. But, what, Cal thought, could make her love him?

He knew Rose couldn't be bought. He had showered her with gifts that any other women would of died for. But not Rose. She was different. She needed something more. She needed adventure, she needed enjoyment. But, most of all, she needed affection. Cal cared about appearance, status, and money. He never needed affection or adventure, and it never occurred to him that Rose might need those things.

That was when he promised himself that he would show Rose what he could be. He could be affectionate and adventurous. He could take care of her like Dawson never could. And he would make sure Rose knew it.

A/N: I think this works with Cal, loving but controlling. Tell me what you think. Press the pretty purple button


	3. Tears

**A/N: This chapter is set two weeks later. Cal has been trying to show his affection, but Rose has been turning him away. Cal is almost ready to turn back to his old, controlling ways. Sorry it took so long to update. School just started and I've been overloaded with homework. : **

**Disclaimer: I may own as many outfits as Rose, but I don't own the movie she starred in. Don't sue, SVP.**

Rose grabbed the poster on her bed and took a deep breath in as Trudy pulled the strings on her corset, tighter by each draw. The door clicked, and Rose turned, and mother stood at the doorway. Trudy knew what this meant, and she did a quick curtsy and left the room.

Rose turned around, and remembered the last time she was in this exact position. On the Titanic, being reprimanded for going to the third class party. She had a feeling that this would a repeat situation.

Her mother started to tow the strings, and whispered in her ear, as if she was afraid someone was listening to their conversation.

"I hope you understand how lucky you are." She drew in a deep breath. "From the way you acted, any other man would of left you on the street."

Rose simply responded "I know" not wanting to get in a fight with her mother. She didn't really want to do anything lately.

"Then why are you acting this way? Cal is one of the finest, not too mention wealthiest bachelors in Philadelphia. He could drop you at any second. And just like that, you and I would be nothing. I will not allow you to do that to our family, let alone yourself not under any circumstances. Do you understand me?"

Rose was silent, holding in all her emotions, hiding them from the world.

"You need to forget about that Dawson boy, and live your life the way you are supposed to."

Just hearing his name made her eyes water. A small tear fell down her cheek.

"He tried to kill me, did you know that?" Rose turned and faced her mother, not bothering to wipe away the tears. "Cal. He took a pistol and tried to shoot Jack and I. How could you ever want me to marry that, that, monster?!"

Ruth impulsively lifted her hand and slapped it across her daughter's face. Tears fell from Rose's eyes.

"Get dressed. Cal wants you for dinner."

Ruth turned on her heel and left her daughter to sink down to the floor. Rose now let the tears fall freely. She wept, her eyes growing bloodshot and her cheeks streaked with tears. She could never, ever forget about Jack. That was something her mother didn't understand about them. She couldn't forget about him. It was impossible. He was a part of her now. She still felt that his presence was unmistakable. He was watching over her from heaven. Knowing this was a bright spot in the darkness.

There was a sudden turn of the doorknob, and Cal walked in the room. He knew exactly why Rose was crying, curled up on the floor, looking feeble and weak. She looked up at him, and then buried her head in her knees.

"Rose, supper is ready" He gently stated.

"I, I'm not very hungry." She replied, her head still down

"At least come downstairs."

"I don't feel well." Rose peeked her eyes out from behind her knees, and silently begged to leave her alone.

Cal didn't want to push her away even more. He wanted to bring her closer. He sat down next to her, and tenderly grabbed her hand.

"I know things have been difficult since the sinking." Rose looked into his eyes. Was he daring to talk about this?

"I know how you felt about, him. I know that he has a place in your heart that no one could ever fill. I know all this. I'm not an idiot."

"Please." Rose turned away. "Just leave me alone."

Cal ignored her. "But what you don't understand is that is how I feel about you." He slipped his hand onto her shoulder. "I love you."

"If you love me, then you'll let me go." Rose said, stood up and walked into the bathroom, and let the tears fall, not caring that Cal was right outside.

Cal watched her go, and formed his hand into a fist. He had just poured his heart out to her, and she still ignored his feelings. He could have any well-breed woman on the east coast at the snap of his fingers. Why did he still chase after the one girl who didn't want him?

Because she was the one girl that he was in love with.


	4. Choices You Can't Take Back

**Another kind of short one, but I'm inspired! Longer chapter next! Read and review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Titanic. Although, I wish I owned Jack…**

Rose sat on her bed, dressed in her nightgown, her hand gently placed against her abdomen. She was late. Very late. Almost two weeks late from the last point she would consider being normal. She had been having waves of nausea almost every morning, and had gained a bit of weight, which was odd, considering her eating had been very seldom.

She felt different feelings wash around her. Excitement, and joy, for she was to bear Jack's child. Even though he was gone, a part of him was coming back to her. But, fear and dread overcame those feelings. How was she to tell Cal that she was carrying Jack's child, and not his?

The truth was, she couldn't. Cal would no doubt beat and scold her. And, most likely leave her. Which, now she actually willed not to happen. She couldn't take care of herself and a baby, all alone.

And in that moment, Rose knew what she had to do, no matter how dismaying that may be. She stood up, and walked into the dark hall, tiptoeing to Cal's room. She slowly turned the knob and let herself in. Cal lay in bed, his eyes looking out at the open window. When he saw her, he immediately sat up in bed.

"Rose? What are you-"

She began to slowly walk towards him, speaking softly.

"I've been in a lot of pain." She reached his bed and sat down next to him, her plan running through her head. They were to be married a week from tomorrow. She could tell him the day afterwards. It had to work, it just had to.

She let Cal stroke her cheek and grab her hand.

"I don't want to feel this way anymore." She said, holding back tears. At least this was true. But what she about to do wasn't going to help it.

"Take the pain away." She murmured before leaning into kiss him. Cal's kiss was cold and foreign, nothing like Jack's familiar warm kiss. She let Cal slowly pull of her nightgown as they lay down on the bed, slowly slipping away from the rest of the world.

Cal lay awake the next morning, beaming. Rose had finally come to him. And now, she was silently sleeping next to him. He leaned down to softly kiss her hair. His world was finally intact. Rose was now his, and not because he forced her to be. The past night had been the best of his life, not just because of what happened, but also because of how it happened. Rose had asked him to take the pain away. She hadn't just relied on praying to Jack's soul. She had come to him. She kissed him. Oh, and how good it felt, to have the one you love kiss you for the first time. He watched Rose until she slowly opened her eyes. She looked scared and delicate, unsure of what was happening, until she looked into Cal's eyes, slowly recalling the night's events.

"I should go." She slowly spoke, looking into his eyes.

Cal sighed. He didn't want her to go. He wanted her to stay here forever. But he didn't want to act controlling. Now that Rose was his, he didn't want to do anything that would push her away. Rose sat up, covering herself with the blanket, grabbed her nightgown off the floor and pulled it over her head. Right before she stood up, Cal grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, kissing her softly. After their lips parted, he whispered

"I love you." She responded by walking out of the room, and down the hall again.

When Rose got back to her room, she smiled. It had worked! She knew it would be easy to get Cal to sleep with her, its what he had wanted since they first got engaged.

Although she knew that everything would be fine with her and Jack's baby, she couldn't help but feeling guilty. Even though she and Jack were never engaged, she felt like she had betrayed him, not only by sleeping with Cal, but by not telling him that she was pregnant with his child. She didn't want to keep her child's real father a secret. But, if she wanted her child to be loved and cared for, she would need to. She had no choice.


End file.
